The construction and assembly of heavy equipment, industrial machines, and other assemblies often requires the mounting and routing of a large amount of cables, wires, and other signal, fluid, and/or air-carrying components. Such wires, cables, and other conduits may need to be routed in a precise fashion relative to the rest of the installation in order to avoid damage and insure that the final installation is serviceable and meets all job requirements.
One previous solution to these issues was to utilize “Christmas tree” or snap in retainers. However, these lack the strength needed to support heavy loads. They may break or pull out of mounting holes over time. Further, because of the snap fit construction, they are prone to breakage during installation. The size and depth of the mounting hole for a snap fit device is also of high importance leading to a large number of retainer shapes and sizes being needed to complete installations where varying panel thickness may be encountered.
Some heavy equipment OEMs that require more robust mounting use “weld links” to provide a mounting point for a standard cable tie. This link is welded to the panel and is therefore essentially a permanent installation that takes a skilled craftsman to apply. Moreover, their installation can be time consuming as they must be located and oriented correctly for use.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above and related issues.